


Asking For Abuse

by noisykid



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domineering Engineer, M/M, Slutty Scout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisykid/pseuds/noisykid
Summary: An Engineer/Scout quickie wherein Scout blows the Engineer and pretends like he doesn't want it.





	Asking For Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in 2011 on tf2chan. Reposting here for posterity.

'Boy, it's like yer askin' fer abuse.' 

Scout looked up at Engineer where he was sprawled across the older man's bed, stripped down to his underwear but still wearing that blue shirt of his, tonguing his lips and leafing through a book of papers, the contents of which he was, naturally, uninvited to. It was a surprise to find him here. Except it wasn't. It was more a habit of Scout's that Engineer hadn't the good grace to squash out. And with the war being what it was, more often than not, he was glad for the company. 

'Now I will happily oblige, but I can't guarantee you'll be as happy to receive.' Engineer drawled as he shucked off his belt, folding the leather over his palm with a resounding slap. He grinned. 

'That ain't gonna stop me none, of course.' 

Scout bolted upright. Another slap and he licked his lips. Then, with as much care as he could muster (which was none), shoved the book away, letting it tip off the side of the bed in a flurry of loose sheets. He grinned right back at the other man, leaning forward on his knees. 

'Yeah, c'mon man. Ya know I love it when you talk dirty shit like that. Just bend me over and give me a good one.' 

A low chuckle escaped Engineer's throat and he fingered the stitching on his belt, taking the time to admire the curve of the younger man's ass as he bent forward. And it was tempting. Mighty tempting. And look at him. Already standing to attention. The front of Scout's underwear tented with a half-hard erection. Damn. He sure was the keenest foal he'd ever roped in. But he had other things in mind... for now. Wouldn't want it to end before it had really begun. 

'Hell, yer a little hussy, ain't you. How about you put that sloppy mouth to better use instead, boy.' 

He threw his belt out of the way, lamenting briefly at the lost prospect of whipping Scout into shape while he was bent over his knee, letting the leather lick his hot ass, and then dragged his overalls down, palming the front of his boxers and his hard-on trapped there. He stared evenly at the boy in front of him. Scout's eyes lit up. 

'You'd like that, wouldn't you, overalls? See me put my mouth on ya. Give it a lick, maybe. Take in my mouth, yeah. Give you a class A blowjob. Bet you'd frickin' love it.' 

And Scout's grin stretched wider, defiant as ever as he breathed in the heady scent of arousal. He hunched forward, fingers sliding underneath the waistband of the older man's underwear and pulling them down. Engineer's cock sprang free, smacking Scout in the mouth, smearing pre-come across his parted lips. Fingers moved to slide into the younger man's hair, cradling the back of his skull and drawing him in. And those lips parted wider, taking the ruddy head into his mouth to suck. 

A sharp moan escaped Engineer's mouth as Scout lathed a hot tongue across the slit of his cock head, lapping up pearls of precome. Eyelids flickered shut as Engineer pushed himself further into that mouth, groaning as wet heat enveloped him. And then he couldn't tell if he was fucking Scout's mouth or if Scout was fucking him with his mouth, but he was moving, working his thick length in and out of the boy's mouth. 

Scout groaned around Engineer's cock, dragging his tongue up and down the length as he sucked it into his mouth. The taste of it was coaxing a damp streak across the front of his underwear. His fingers gripped Engineer's bucking hips, thumbs digging into his hip bones, trying to hold him still. But Engineer continued to buck into his mouth, panting, knuckles turned white with their grip on the back of the younger man's head. 

'Mhm! Oh, oh. Goddamnnit, boy.' Engineer moaned, drawing back far enough to wrap a fist around his cock and start to pump it. 'You got a pretty filthy mouth, son. Why don't you open on up- I'm sure pussies like you love a little milk now and again. Right on the tongue. Oh Lord.' 

Scout spread his tongue against the head, murmuring 'please, please, please' between gasps for breath, hand moving from hip to cock, kneading his erection through his straining underwear. And Engineer chewed his lower lip, hand moving faster, beating himself into Scout's open mouth. 

'Yeah. Take it you son of a bitch.' He rasped out and suddenly he was coming, the first shot of white splashing against Scout's tongue, the rest finding itself across Scout's face and lips before he could close his mouth back over the head and swallow it all down. 

'Shoot, son, you're like a right pussy cat. Good boy. Take that all up. Don't waste a drop.' Engineer groaned once he found the strength to speak, easing up his death grip on the back of Scout's head and carefully pulling himself out from between the tight lips. 

When he was finished, Scout wiped his face, brows creasing as his hand came away sticky. 'Ugh. Fuckin' gross. You really gotta work on yer aim, hardhat.' He licked his teeth and gave him a disgruntled look. 

The older man smirked, running a hand through the younger man's tawny locks, 'Oh, I don't know 'bout that. This look suits a sissy like you.' He flicked his eyes down and his smirk spread wider, 'Sure enough to get yourself off at any rate.' 

He nudged Scout's thighs open with the sole of his boot, pushing the hand between them away to gesture pointedly at a dark wet smear that spread across the front of his underwear and caught the hem of his shirt. 

'Shame. I'd hoped to show you a couple a' other things before we finished up here.' 

Scout flushed darkly, slamming his palms against Engineer's thighs and shoving him backwards, hard enough for the older man to stumble slightly, and got up in a huff. He ran a hand over his face, irritated and flushing. 

'Yeah, well. Don't think yer too clever or nothin'. Ya didn't do anythin' at all and sides that, it was mostly me. Yeah, that's right. Wasn't even thinkin' bout ya.' 

And then was gone with a huff and the slam of a door. 

Engineer chuckled. He knew Scout would be back. He could take a damn paddle to that boy's backside and he'd still come begging for more. Ah well, next time. Next time.


End file.
